Cela vautil encore la peine de se battre ?
by Selphie451
Summary: One shot   - Hermione est à bout et elle cherche désespérément des raisons de continuer à se battre. Il suffit parfois d'un rouquin pour regagner espoir...


Bonjour à tous, juste un petit one-shot sans prétention qui traînait encore sur mon Pc, enjoy it !

* * *

><p>Hermione sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Elle essuya vivement ses larmes et se retourna pour faire face à l'un de ses deux meilleurs amis.<p>

- Ha, Hermione… tu es là, je t'ai cherché partout ! Déclara le grand rouquin au visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs. Ma mère voulait savoir si tu…

Il s'interrompit, plongeant son regard océan dans ses yeux noisette et l'inquiétude se lut sur son front quand il comprit qu'elle avait pleuré.

- Hermione… murmura-t-il en posant une main sur sa joue. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle secoua la tête et se détourna de lui.

- Hermione, parle-moi ! Supplia-t-il devant son silence.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa doucement par le bras pour l'obliger à le regarder.

- Je n'en peux plus… souffla-t-elle finalement devant ses yeux suppliants.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- De tout, Ron... Je suis à bout de force….

Sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter, les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues, se transformant rapidement en sanglots poignants:

- Je suis à bout… répéta-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Elle sentit Ron l'enlacer et elle se blottit dans la chaleur de ses bras, en pleurs.

- Ca va aller…. Ca va aller, Hermione… promit-il en lui effleurant maladroitement les cheveux.

Elle resta un long moment contre lui, écoutant les mots réconfortant qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille et ses pleurs finirent par s'apaiser.

La main de Ron avait cessées ses caresses mais elle n'osait pas bouger.

- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi ? Demanda-t-il finalement, d'une voix à la fois douce et réprobatrice.

- Des jours… avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Ron brisa leur étreinte avec précaution et le sentiment d'abandon qui s'empara d'Hermione fut très vite remplacé par de l'incompréhension lorsqu'elle se sentit quitter le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ron ? Demanda-t-elle confuse tandis qu'il la soulevait dans ses bras.

- Je t'emmène au lit. Tu as besoin de repos.

Elle ne trouva pas la force de protester tandis qu'il la déposait sur son lit. Il lui retira ses chaussures et la glissa dans les couvertures, s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Maintenant, je veux que tu dormes. Ordonna-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et le regarda avec surprise quand il prit doucement sa main dans la sienne :

- Tu vas rester là ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, oui. Sourit-il.

Hermione se détendit et sentit une douce torpeur l'envahir. Toutes ses nuits où elle avait été incapable de dormir et il suffisait que Ron soit là pour que ses peurs s'effacent et que le sommeil revienne. Pourtant la lassitude était toujours là. La guerre et ses horreurs ne quittaient plus son esprit depuis des mois….

Luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts, elle chuchota :

- Est-ce que ça vaut encore la peine de se battre… ?

- Bien sur… chuchota-t-il en lui caressant la main.

- Pourquoi… ? Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Ron sembla réfléchir quelques instants et quand il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la jeune femme s'était déjà assoupie.

Il sourit avec tendresse et vint déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ses doigts délaissèrent les siens et il quitta la pièce.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand elle ouvrit les yeux, presque 18 heures plus tard. Elle se redressa dans le lit et aperçue un morceau de parchemin sur la table de chevet.

Curieuse, elle le parcouru des yeux et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle lisait ce que Ron y avait inscrit:

* * *

><p><em>Pourquoi est-ce que ça vaut encore la peine de se battre ?<em>

- _Pour jouer au Quidditch_

- _Pour manger de la tarte à la citrouille_

- _Pour battre n'importe qui aux échecs_

- _Pour me disputer avec toi_

- _Pour t'écouter me faire la morale_

- _Pour sentir le parfum d'amande douce de ton shampoing_

- _Pour t'observer quand tu joues avec tes cheveux_

- _Pour te voir me sourire_

- _Pour t'entendre rire_

_Et aussi…_

- _Parce que Harry le mérite_

- _Parce que Poudlard nous manque_

- _Parce qu'on a la vie devant nous_

- _Parce que j'aime la façon dont tu plisses les yeux quand tu réfléchis_

- _Parce que j'aime la manière dont tu remues ton thé, trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, deux fois dans l'autre_

- _Parce que j'aime te regarder quand tu traduis un texte ancien_

- _Parce que ma main couvre parfaitement la tienne…_

- _Parce que je rêve de tes lèvres…_

- _Parce que je veux, un jour, pouvoir de te dire « je t'aime »…_

_C'est pour ça, que moi je me bats encore… alors oui, oui, mille fois oui, ça vaut la peine de se battre pour ça…._

* * *

><p>Quand Hermione descendit, quelques minutes plus tard, elle trouva Ron attablé dans la cuisine. Il leva les yeux vers elle d'un incertain, redoutant sa réaction aux aveux qu'il avait laissé près d'elle.<p>

Un sourire plein de tendresse de la jeune femme suffit à le rassurer.

Elle le regarda longuement et lorsqu'il lui rendit son sourire, pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle su pourquoi elle allait se battre…

Pour entendre, un jour, Ronald Weasley lui dire qu'il l'aimait…

Et pour ça, ça en valait la peine…


End file.
